Mi Hogar Eres Tú
by Bea1258
Summary: [Serie de Drabbles y/o One-shot] Aprender a vivir juntos nunca es fácil, pero todo vale la pena si al final logran tener una vida tranquila y feliz. Porque mientras estén juntos, cualquier sitio sera un hogar. RinHaru/Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1 Un día tú y un día yo

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 **TABLA SHIPS #1: Viviendo juntos.**

 **1.-** Comida/Cena.

* * *

 **Un día tú y un día yo**

.

.

Era bien sabido por todos que Haruka Nanase era un cocinero excepcional, incluso algunos aseguraban que de haber optado por la gastronomía en vez de la natación hubiera triunfado igual o incluso mejor.

Lástima que al chico lo único que le interesara cocinar fuese la caballa.

Porque si, el hombre joven que ahora era se oponía a cocinar cualquier cosa que no fuera dicho pez.

El ex -nadador olímpico había pasado del "solo nado estilo libre" a "solo cocino caballa"…. "en sus diferentes presentaciones" agregaba de vez en cuando.

Y eso no era precisamente un problema, él era perfectamente feliz comiendo solo eso.

Pero claro, la vida no era tan hermosa y su novio se la pasaba peleándole el hecho de no cocinar otra cosa.

\- Si no quieres no comas.

\- ¿y que se supone que haga? ¿Qué me muera de hambre?

Nanase se alzó de hombros, Rin frente suyo lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué no puedes cocinar otra cosa?

\- ….Yo solo cocino caballa - la declaración era fría. En el tono estaba claro que no aceptara replicas.

Rin suspiro, era la milésima vez que preguntaba, y era la milésima vez que Nanase respondía lo mismo.

\- Carne…- pero claro, Rin no sería Rin si no se atreviera a desafiarlo. – Quiero car-ne.

Y ahí están los dos, en medio de la cocina mirándose fijamente como si de una competición se tratara.

\- Puedes cocinar carne cuando sea tu turno.

\- Si hago eso nunca comeremos otra cosa

\- Entonces cocina más seguido

\- lo haría si me dejaras, Haru… hablo enserio, necesitamos nutrientes.

\- Yo solo necesito ca-

\- No Haru, tienes que alimentarte bien.- y había en sus ojos una preocupación tan genuina que el corazón de Haruka se derritió por un instante.- _Por favor._

Nanase frunció el ceño, eso era jugar sucio.

Asintió de mala gana.

\- Bien, a partir de hoy cocinaremos un día tú y un día yo.

Haruka suspiro y continúo comiendo.

Rin sonrió, luego miro su plato de caballa con resignación. Al menos mañana desayunaría algo decente.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Compartir no esta tan mal

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

Agradezco enormemente a: **Himiko-chan Hirisashi** y a **June JK.** Por sus lindos Reviews.

 **TABLA SHIPS #1: Viviendo juntos.t**

2\. Baño.

* * *

 **Compartir no esta tan mal**

.

.

.

Quizás la parte más complicada de vivir juntos sea precisamente eso, _vivir juntos._

El compartir el espacio personal con alguien, acostumbrarse a estar casi todo el tiempo con alguien mas, eso, es lo más difícil. Y no es que no se aprecien el uno al otro, no. Ellos se aman pero ambos están acostumbrados a vivir a su ritmo, acostumbrados a que sus respectivos amigos los toleren sin protestar, siguiéndoles.

Por eso aprender a vivir en igual simetría es complicado, sobre todo a la hora de compartir espacio.

Porque sea como sea, Nanase Haruka necesita sus momentos a solas con el agua, la bañera y su traje de baño, acaparando el baño por más de dos horas ocasionando miles de reclamos por parte de Rin

En la vida de se aprende a lidiar con las personas, ambos lo saben, pero eso es demasiado para la paciencia de Rin, el cual arto de esperar decide entrar a dicho cuarto dispuesto a usar la ducha. _Como todos los días._

Al entrar recibe una mirada mortal desde la bañera, la ignora y sigue su camino a la regadera, cuando llega, sonríe y comienza a bajarse el pantalón-pijama con movimientos insinuantes, sabe que tiene un buen culo y lo presume, consiente de la mirada azul quemándole la espalda.

Después voltea y le sonríe a Haru con una extraña coquetería que sabe desconcierta al chico. Luego y acompañado de unas cejas bailarinas le giña el ojo y se mete al pequeño espacio que es la regadera y con un movimiento fluido pasa la cortina para evitar que Haruka lo siga mirando con ardor flameando en sus azules ojos ¿Era siquiera consiente Nanase de todo lo que expresaba a través de ellos?

Desde la bañera, Haruka Nanase tenía el ceño monumentalmente fruncido, ¿Cómo se atrevía Rin a retarlo de esa manera? Pues él no entraría en sus juegos.

Suspiro tratando de calmarse y se sumergió en totalidad cerrando los ojos, pero el ligero –que de ligero no tenía nada- malestar en su entrepierna no se iría solo con el agua, de hecho el agua también comenzaba a subir también de temperatura.

Saco su cabeza del agua y se mordió el labio, metió sus manos a su bañador y acariciando su miembro con lentitud, no se sacaría su traje de baño, no le daría ese gusto a Rin.

Rin… la sola idea de sus cejas incitantes fue suficiente para que aumentará la velocidad de sus caricias.

Tan metido en su tarea se encontraba que solo se percató de Rin encima suyo cuando la mano del pelirrojo acompaño a la suya en su tarea dentro del bañador.

Lo miro, la confusión y excitación mezclándose en su mirada. Por toda respuesta Rin sonrió cual depredador y comenzó a besarle en cuello con pasión mal contenida.

\- R-rin… ¿Qué ahh haces?

\- ¿Um? Tu qué crees…

El pelirrojo pronto abandono el cuello de Nanase y paso a besarle el torso aun debajo del agua, mientras sus manos trataban de arrancar el molesto traje de baño.

\- Um... Haru… algún día. –Matsuoka se interrumpía entre lamida y lamida del abdomen de Haru, simplemente era delicioso.-…lograre… quitarte la costumbre de usar traje de baño…. En la ahh bañera.

En el remolino de emociones y sensaciones que ahora era la cabeza de Nanase pensó que la idea de Rin no era del todo mala, pero dejo de pensar cuando se notó así mismo completamente desnudo bajo la mirada ardiente carmín.

Sonrió también incitante al tiempo que pasaba las manos por la espalda de su novio. Rin no tardo en entender la muda petición y sin pensarlo lo beso, larga y apasionadamente.

Y antes de que toda su cordura se rompiera cual traje de baño, Haruka pensó, no sin cierta ironía que compartir el baño con el pelirrojo de su novio no era tan malo. Es más, comenzaba a gustarle la idea.

* * *

 **Notas:**

xD la verdad no tengo mi p.. de donde salio esto, yo solo quería hacer algo tipo "peleamos y peleamos pero nos amamos" y salí esto...

en fin, ¿alguien a notado la obsesión que tengo con las cejas bailarinas de Rin? xD

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

pero díganme ¿Qué les pareció?


	3. Chapter 3 Los humanos son raros

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

Agradezco a: **Himiko, CaroCenCC** **Y Jessie Kurosaki** por sus sensuales Reviews :3 de verdad me animan mucho.

 **TABLA SHIPS #1: Viviendo juntos.**

Mascota.

* * *

 **Los humanos son raros**

 **.**

 **.**

El cielo está desesperado, llora como si un ser preciado se hubiera muerto, no entiendo, ¿Por qué el cielo esta tan triste? ¿Tal vez se esté solidarizando conmigo? No lo creo…

Pero tal vez sí, mi madre acaba de fallecer, su calor desapareció poco a poco, dejándome solo y triste, ¿es por eso que el cielo llora? Aun que me consuela un poco creo que eso no es bueno, estoy empapado y tengo demasiado frio, mamá me dijo que si me enfriaba demasiado moriría. La verdad no estoy muy seguro de que sea malo, si eso pasa veré a mi mami.

La caja en la que me encuentro es pateada, me tambaleo dentro y suelto un quejido, no creo que a la persona responsable le importe, eso me hace sentirme peor.

Es entonces que escucho unos pasos junto a mí, me encojo mientras cierro los ojos, preparándome para ser empujado nuevamente, pero eso no ocurre; en cambio siento una mano acariciar mi cabeza con ternura.

Abro los ojos casi con miedo, pero este se aleja totalmente al encontrarme a un humano joven mirándome con preocupación y una sonrisa –aunque puntiaguda- tranquilizadora.

Sus manos son cálidas a pesar del frio y las lágrimas del cielo, eso significa que es un buen humano, eso me dijo mi mamá de las manos cálidas.

\- Hey… ¿Qué haces por aquí compañero?- su voz es tranquila, ladro para darle a entender que me cae bien, luego, cuando sus caricias pasan de mi cabeza a mi barbilla aprovecho para lamerle las manos, eso ocasiona que el humano ría; Ladro de nuevo, este humano cálido me da confianza.

Pero cambio rápidamente de opinión al notarlo tomarme del lomo y jalarme, ¡eso duele! Aulló en protesta pero al humano -todo lo cálido es rojo- parece no importarle y me mete entre sus pieles o lo que sea que sean las cosas con los que se cubren los humanos, luego se pone en marcha y solo puedo ladrar diciéndole adiós a mi caja.

El humano rojo me habla todo el camino y me acaricia, definitivamente me agrada.

El camino es largo pero finalmente llegamos un lugar que él dice se llama "casa"… "casa" "caja"… creo que entiendo.

Al entrar al lugar el humano grita algo, no me entero que por estar mirando el lugar, es espacioso. Me gusta.

Justo cuando empiezo a olfatear el lugar, aparece otro humano; el me mira con extrañeza y yo le ladro en forma de saludo. ¡Los humanos son geniales! ¡Y yo tendré dos!

Pero mi felicidad se esfuma cuando veo al humano dos con cara de disgusto y lo escucho regañar a rojo, no entiendo porque pero me molesta y le ladro para ayudar a quien me trajo hasta aquí.

\- No veo la razón por la cual deberíamos quedárnoslo.

\- Vamos Haru, ¡Tú tienes gatos!

\- No son míos, ellos se aparecen de vez en cuando pero no son mi responsabilidad.

\- ¡Él tampoco lo será! ¡Solo míralo!

Al escuchar eso me callo, saco la lengua y ladeo mi cabeza. Madre decía que eso era adorable.

\- ... .-

Agacho mis orejas y lo miro suplicante, el humano rojo ríe, yo muevo mi cola en acompañamiento.

-…. Tú lo alimentaras…

Y sin más se desaparece del lugar, yo me quedo viendo el espacio vacío ¿Cómo desapareció? ¿Acaso murió?

Pero salgo de mis pensamientos cuando el humano me deja en el suelo y se hacha enfrente de mí. Lo miro atento.

\- Bueno compañero, bienvenido a casa.

Ladro y salto lo suficiente para poder lamerle la cara, el ríe. Me gusta su risa.

\- mmm… Necesitaras un nombre… que tal… ¿Dick?

¿Dick? Supongo que está bien, prefiero eso a "mugroso" como me decían algunos humanos antes, mi cola se mueve en afirmación.

\- ¡Genial! Bueno Dick, yo soy Rin.- su sonrisa puntiaguda me da un poco de miedo pero es linda.- Tengo nombre de…. ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Como sea, el tipo gruñón de hace rato se llama Haru, no te metas mucho con el ¿entendido?

Ladro y él se levanta, comienza a caminar hacia algún lado y yo le sigo. Cruzamos un cuarto y ¡ahí está el otro humano! ¡Entonces no estaba muerto!

El humano rojo se sienta frente a una mesa y mira al no-muerto con resentimiento.

\- Haruu ¿otra vez caballa? Ya hablamos de esto…

\- Si tú puedes tener un perro entonces yo puedo comer caballa más seguido.

\- Tú compraste la caballa antes de que yo llegar con Dick

\- ¿Dick?

Rin-humano me mira y yo ladro, el humano-no-muerto dice algo de mala manera que no entiendo y sirve de comer.

Yo me hecho a los pies de rojo y cierro los ojos pero para mi sorpresa el humano enojón pone un plato con leche frente de mí y me sonríe un poco ¡Definitivamente no es malo!

.

* * *

.

 _Algunos años después._

Abro mis ojos perezosamente, no quiero despertar.

Mis humanos seguramente están demasiado ocupados apareándose en el baño –como todos los días- como para alimentarme, son demasiado desconsiderados conmigo, mejor me quedo otro rato echado.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos aparecen y me llaman para que los acompañe a desayunar, me levanto más animado, seguro que el humano azul – lo tranquilo es azul- me dará croquetas de las más sabrosas. ¡Es tan bueno!

Al llegar a la cocina –ahora sé cómo se llama cada lugar de la casa, soy tan inteligente- encuentro a ambos serios, eso no me es bueno, me acorruco en las piernas de rojo, tratando de darle ánimos.

\- Supongo que no me dirás nada ¿verdad?

\- ... .-

\- ¡Vamos Haru!

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- ¡oh sí que lo sabes!

\- No

\- Agarrar!

La discusión de los humanos continua por un rato, estoy tan acostumbrado a eso que ya hasta sé que terminaran tratando de procrear en el sillón, siempre es lo mismo.

Pero esta vez me sorprenden cuando escucho a Rin-humano pararse y salir de la cocina un aire completamente molesto, alzo mi cabeza y lo miro alejarse, posteriormente siento su olor saliendo de la casa.

El humano más tranquilo suspira pero sonríe y sale detrás de él, no sin antes darme mi desayuno.

.

* * *

.

Escucho unas risas afuera de casa, salgo corriendo y me paro frente a la puerta listo para recibir a mis humanos, pero cuando esta se abre no son ellos, no es su olor.

Gruño, pero cuando se adentran los intrusos reconozco el olor y salto sobre el humano de nombre Nagisa, por lo que se es amigo de mis humanos; este me abraza animadamente y me da un poco de su comida ¡me encanta este humano!

\- ¡Dick-chan está muy animado hoy!

\- No estoy seguro de que ese pan sea bueno para el

\- Pero Rei-chan, ¡Le gusta!

Yo ladro en confirmación, el humano de lentes suspira.

\- ¿alguna vez dejaras de poner el "chan"?

\- ¡Rei-chan siempre será Rei-chan!

\- Ya tranquilos… tenemos poco tiempo así que apresurémonos ¿Quieren?

\- um… ¡Mako-chan solo quiere regresar rápido con Sou-chan!

Miro con curiosidad al humano más alto, por alguna razón su temperatura subió y se ve incomodo, murmura algo y se dirige a toda prisa al patio, los otros dos lo siguen y yo voy tras ellos.

Al llegar al patio los observo llenar la piscina, ladro con felicidad, según mis humanos todavía hace frio como para poder meternos a nadar a gusto, bueno según humano-Rin, humano-Haru parecía igual de impaciente que yo; eso me hace recordar la primera vez que llenaron la piscina, me enorgullece decir que fui el primero en meterse en ella.

Por alguna razón eso ocasiono la risa de mi humano favorito, y por esa misma razón el humano más tranquilo empezó a ser más cariñoso conmigo. Nunca entendí porque.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando noto que la piscina está casi llena, sin pensarlo salgo corriendo y me meto en ella ¡El agua es tan genial!

Pero los infelices humanos amigos de los míos me sacan a la fuerza y me amarran de algún lado, aulló en protesta pero me ignoran, ¡son injustos! ¡Cuando mis humanos lleguen me liberaran y se las verán conmigo! ¡Ni el más bajito con toda su comida se salvara de mi ira… ¡Comida! ¡El chico alegre me dio carne! ¡Lo amo!

Los dejo continuar con lo que hacen sin protestas, si me dieron carne significa que no son tan malos, pero los miro extrañados, ¿Por qué llenan la piscina de flores? El agua es genial sola, aunque admito que el olor a cerezo le da un toque especial… los ignoro y sigo comiendo, lo humanos de por si son raros.

.

* * *

.

Los buenos humanos que me dieron carne se fueron, pero aun así me dejaron amarrado afuera, no hay más remedio que echarme.

Pero eso no dura porque a los pocos minutos escucho la puerta abrirse y huelo a mis humanos ¡Ellos regresaron! Pero mi felicidad se rompe al escuchar gritos.

\- ¿¡Enserio Haru!? ¿¡Crees que exagero!?

\- No lo creo, lo se

\- ¡Pues eso es estás muy equivocado! ¿¡Por qué no simplemente me dices qu-

Me paro al verlos saliendo al patio y ladro en saludo, pero mi humano-Rin ni siquiera me mira y se queda paralizado mirando la piscina, el humano-Haru lo mira sonriente y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Es entonces cuando gotas empiezan a salir de los ojos del humano cálido, no me preocupa, no huele a tristeza sino a felicidad y además él siempre llora.

\- Haru… ¿tú…?

Desde mi posición puedo ver al humano más tranquilo asentir y luego quitarse la ropa para saltar al agua, el otro no tarda en seguirlo.

Los veo nadar por un rato hasta que en algún momento se besan y humano-Haru saca algo de su chaqueta -que esta aun lado de la piscina- y lo coloca en la mano de mi humano favorito, por alguna razón esté llora aún más y lo abraza.

Luego se vuelven a besar ¿no saben hacer otra cosa? Me hecho con resignación, supongo que es mejor a que contaminen el agua con sus fluidos…

Cierro los ojos y trato de dormir, los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no tardaran en hacer eso.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Yo se que existe el mito de que los perros no pueden distinguir colores, pero estuve investigando y ellos si pueden, en teoría distinguen menos que los humanos pero si pueden, o al menos la esencia de los colores(? lo digo por lo de humano-rojo y humano-azul xD

No se si lo explique bien pero lo ultimo fue una proposición de matrimonio xD

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

pero díganme ¿que les pareció?


	4. Chapter 4 En voz baja

**Disclaimer** : Los _personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

Agradezco enormemente a: **Jessie Kurosaki, CaroCen y** **la personita anónima** por sus Reviews :)

 **TABLA SHIPS #1: Viviendo juntos.**

Cambio de ropa.

* * *

 **En voz baja**

.

.

Un llanto se escuchó por toda la casa, desgarrando el silencio y perforando la noche.

En medio de su cama Rin y Haru soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, de verdad querían seguir durmiendo.

Consciente de que eso no sería posible, Rin se separó de los brazos de Haru e hizo ademan de levantarse, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que Nanase ya se encontraba de pie.

\- Haru… es mi turno…- su voz suena más como un lamento que otra cosa, aun así se esfuerza en levantarse.

\- Déjalo… iré yo – Sin más el pelinegro salio de la habitacion.- Vuelve a dormir

Haruka ni siquiera se sorprende cuando escucha unos pasos tras él; en la oscuridad nadie es testigo de la pequeña sonrisa que cubre su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro.

Ambos adultos entran a su destino sin mayores problemas, Rin es el primero en ponerse en acción y levanta al pequeño bebé pelinegro de su cuna, lo mese suavemente y trata de calmarlo.

Haru se pierde un momento contemplando la escena, es hermoso ver a su esposo cargando a su hijo, es una emoción simplemente embriagadora, pero regresa a la realidad cuando escucha el llanto nuevamente.

Se acerca a Rin y toma a su hijo, solo necesita unos segundos para entender que pasa, sin pensarlo mucho recuesta a su pequeño y comienza a quitarle los pantalones; Matsuoka a su lado le pasa las cosas necesarias.

Al cabo de unos minutos el pañal sucio está en la basura y el pequeño _Kaito_ ha dejado de llorar y los mira con sus pequeños ojos, los cuales poco a poco se cierran.

Rin lo acuesta nuevamente en su cuna y en un acuerdo mutuo ambos se quedan hasta que el bebé duerma.

Cuando están seguros de que su hijo está totalmente dormido, ambos regresan a su habitación entre murmullos y risas tontas de Rin; Quien asegura que cuando Kaito crezca lo querrá más a él. Nanase le responde que no le interesa, que lo importante es que sea feliz.

\- Eso solo lo dice quién sabe que perderá…

\- hm… mira quien lo dice, segundo lugar.

Rin está apunto de gritar pero recuerda que en la casa hay un niño durmiendo, así que se las arregla para empezar un pleito en voz baja.

Haru sonríe y le sigue el juego como quien no quiere la cosa, sabiendo que Rin esta mas preocupado por no subir la voz que por discutir con él.

Es bastante tierno como Rin se esfuerza por ser buen padre, pero Haruka no se queda atrás, sabe que los han estado dando lo mejor de sí para el bienestar de su hijo.

Con eso en mente Haruka se replantea la idea de volver a adoptar.

Tal vez es demasiado pronto se dice, pero algún día. _Quizás._

.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Pero díganme ¿que les pareció?


	5. Chapter 5 Rutina

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

Agradezco a: **Jessie Kurosaki y Himiko** Por sus sensuales reviews :3

 **TABLA SHIPS #1: Viviendo juntos.**

Dormir juntos.

* * *

 **Rutina**

.

.

Todos los días a aproximadamente la misma hora, Haruka se despertaba e inevitablemente buscaba algo en la cama contra que acorrucarse para encontrar calor. Un cuerpo junto al suyo.

Para su desgracia, nunca lo encontraba y como todos los días, se resigna y se niega a levantarse; se limita a mirar pasar el tiempo por su ventana.

Pasa segundos, minutos, tal vez horas en la misma posición. Esperando.

Y es solo un poco antes de que su mente empiece a planificar como levantarse que la puerta principal de la casa se habré; El sonido de unos pasos con dirección a la recamara donde se encuentra son una programada secuencia.

Luego, y como si contara los segundos, Rin abre la puerta de la habitación y lo mira desde el portal, Haru puede sentir su mirada quemándole aun debajo de las cobijas.

\- ¿Planeas quedarte ahí todo el día? – la voz del pelinegro suena mucho más cortante de lo normal, pero Rin en vez de molestarse, sonríe, está acostumbrado.

Entonces Nanase siente un peso extra en la cama y justo después unos brazos atrayéndolo al cuerpo del pelirrojo. No protesta, nunca lo hace.

No le importa en lo más mínimo que este húmedo, tampoco le presta atención al leve olor a sudor que emana de Rin. O tal vez sí, _porque le encanta._

Entonces posa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposo y se acurruca contra ese pecho fuerte y duro, escuchando el acelerado corazón de Matsuoka contra su oreja.

Su mete se pregunta por un momento el por qué Rin continua saliendo a trotar todas las mañanas si hace ya muchos años que dejo la natación profesional.

Luego suspira y se responde así mismo que es precisamente porque es _Rin._

\- ¿Por qué no me acompañas algún día? A trotar digo…

\- Eres el único loco que se levanta a las 6 de la mañana a hacer ejercicio. – y logra, no sin demasiado esfuerzo, que su voz no se escuche derretida, porque eso es lo que Rin esta causando con sus constantes caricias en su cuero cabelludo.

Rin gruñe algo acerca de que así se siente más joven y activo, Haru refunfuña algo acerca de vanidad y que él no necesita esas cosas porque simplemente se ve más joven que Rin.

El pelirrojo protesta pero Haruka deja de prestarle atención y se aprieta contra él, sonríe entre sus brazos e inhala su aroma que es una adictiva mezcla de suavizante de tela, hombre, sudor y rutina. Es un olor a _Rin._

Y Nanase Haruka se siente el hombre más dichoso en sus brazos, y sabe que Rin también es feliz, no importa que todas las mañanas sean iguales.

Nada importa mientras puedan quedarse en esa posición por mucho, _mucho_ tiempo.

.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6 La casa azul

**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

Agradezco enormemente a: J **une JK, Himiko-chan y la personita anónima.** Por sus lindos Reviews, también agradezco a quienes pusieron en favoritos y alertas :3

 **TABLA SHIPS #1: Viviendo juntos.**

Tareas domesticas

* * *

 **La casa azul**

 **.**

.

Todos los días, desde que tenía doce años, eh pasado camino a la escuela por esa casa. La casa azul.

A mi parecer era bastante bonita, la fachada siempre se encontraba limpia, los dueños son una pareja homo. Adorables en mi parecer.

Un día los vi besándose, esa vez iba con mi madre, ella me dijo que no mirara, que eso estaba mal; pero eso me dio curiosidad ¿Qué tiene de malo que se besen? Ella igual lo hace con mi padre.

Ellos parecen quererse mucho, incluso más que mis padres, nunca los vi gritarse enserio.

A veces, cuando iba camino a la escuela puede escucharlos pelear por cosas insignificantes, pero cuando regresaba los veía en el jardín hablando animadamente.

Me hubiera gustado que mis padres se reconciliaran tan fácilmente.

Desde que recuerdo, mi madre me ha dicho que lo que ellos hacen está mal, yo no podría estar más en desacuerdo. Si se aman ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ellos son bastante amables, de niña siempre me sonrieron e incluso Haru-san me regalaba bentō de vez en cuando, aunque este estuviera lleno de caballa. Y Rin-san me dio consejos para no rendirme cuando me vio triste una vez.

Recuerdo que la única vez que los vi realmente tristes fue cuando Dick-chan murió, era un perro viejo, pero no por eso fue menos doloroso.

Paso el tiempo y ellos tuvieron un hijo, Kaito.

Todo el vecindario se escandalizo, por esa época ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para entender, pero me alegre al saber que a ellos no les importaba y a veces me dejaban jugar con él.

Luego yo tuve que cambiar de ruta, mi instituto quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, aun así los podía ver de vez en cuando.

Me alegre cuando decidieron tener a Hisame, tuvieron varias pegas para adoptar de nuevo pero lo lograron. Ambos querían y cuidaban muy bien de Kaito y seguro harán lo mismo con el pequeño Hisame.

Yo me cambie de casa al poco tiempo, mi universidad está en Tokio.

Cuando regrese, muchos años después con mis hijos y mi marido me entere de que Rin y Haru tenían una niña, según me dijeron se llama Arashi. Un nombre hermoso.

No perdí tiempo y corrí a verlos, pues la verdad les tengo mucho cariño.

.

.

Las fuertes lluvias ocasionaron que la fachada de la casa se llenara de lodo, y para desgracia de Haru, Rin conservaba esa extraña manía por la limpieza y el orden.

Así que como siempre había terminado arrastrando a Haru para que entre los dos, limpiaran el lugar.

Obviamente Haruka hubiera preferido pasarse la tarde sentado en su sofá favorito con un Rin pacíficamente dormido su lado. Pero claro, Matsuoka siempre tomaba sus planes y los distorsionaba. Y sinceramente Nanase no tenía y no quería gastar energías discutiendo sobre ello.

La limpieza transcurre de manera tranquilidad, o eso sería si a pocos minutos de comenzar dicha tarea, al pelirrojo no se le hubiera ocurrido la magnífica idea de competir.

Haru mentiría si dijera que no le alegra que a pesar de todo Rin siga siendo un niño en ese aspecto.

Pero una cosa es que le alegre, y otra que esté dispuesto a "competir" de verdad.

El limpiaba a su propio ritmo.

\- ¡Oi Haru! Vamos… puedes hacer más que eso…-

\- Um – se alza de hombros.- Demasiado esfuerzo...-

El pelirrojo frunce el ceño ante su escuálida respuesta, Haru se limita a mirarlo.

\- ¡Vamos! Si terminas primero tu lado yo personalmente cocinare caballa… -

\- Um…- los ojos azules reflejaron interés.

\- Y… si tu pierdes tendrás que…-

\- ¡Hey! ¿Necesitan ayuda? – la voz proveniente de la calle llama la atención de ambos; Rin frunce el ceño con clara molestia, Haru suspira preparándose para lo que viene.

\- ¿Por qué la necesitaríamos? – Pero al ver a una mujer de cabello castaño mirándolos con cariño Rin no pudo evitar sonreír.- ¡Mocosa! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

\- Yumiko, es bueno verte.

\- Haru-san, Rin-san. – después de una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo la joven corre a abrazarlos.

Se pierden un momento hablando de sus vidas, que si Yumiko se graduó con honores, y ahora tiene dos hijos, que Kaito se casó y tiene un niño sano y una niña hermosa; Hisame fue un gran nadador como sus padres, pero ahora retirado vive relajadamente y Arashi es toda profesionista con planes de matrimonio.

Entre platicas el tiempo vuela y con ello las hojas de los árboles que se mezclan con el lodo ocasionando una gran desastre que costara demasiado limpiar. Yumiko se ofrece a ayudar pero Rin se niega.

El pelinegro le reclama, sabe que necesitan ayuda.

\- No es como si fuéramos unos viejos decrépitos.

\- Rin, _somos_ unos viejos decrépitos.

\- Tsk. Lo serás tú, yo soy –

\- Tienes 70 años…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Solo es un número!

\- … -

-…. ¡Y tú tienes la misma edad que yo!

\- Pero a mí no me importa.

La risa de la única mujer presente interrumpe la pelea, ambos la miran con incomprensión.

\- Ustedes nunca cambiaran ¿verdad?

\- No sé a qué te refieres, mocosa…

\- Solo permítanme ayudarlos ¿sí?

Con resignación Rin acepta, Haru le agradece con una mirada y entre los tres terminan la tarea.

Rin mira satisfecho el resultado y le agradece, pero alega que hubiera podido terminar solo. Haru suspira con gracia y también le agradece.

Yumiko se despide y con ternura los observa cómo, pasó a pasito, ayudándose mutuamente logran entrar a su casa que sigue igual de azul que siempre.

Aquella casa que presencio toda una historia de amor.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Aveces creo que me paso de cursi(? ahhh en fin!

Sinceramente no termina de convencerme este ultimo pero aquí esta.

eh llegado al final del reto, debo decir que me encanto escribir estas mini-historias, **gracias** a quienes me acompañaron en el camino.

Pero díganme ¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
